


December 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled the second he viewed many stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed.





	December 8, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled the second he viewed many stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed and she was always happy near them after Smallville battles.

THE END


End file.
